The Tale of Three Berry's
by Amy aka Luke
Summary: Ever wondered why Rachel Berry tried so hard to get on Broadway? When Rachel's cousins Abby and Sam arrive at McKinley Glee club is turned upside down. Set after Season 1. Break ups, make ups and make outs will ensue! NxR, QxMi and KxOC
1. Triple Berry

My first Fan fic!

I don't own Glee or its characters.

**Chapter one**

FPOV

In the McKinley High School choir room, Finn Hudson was sitting with his preppy girlfriend Rachel. They were the stars of the Glee club, the hope of wining this year's sectionals and regional's rested on their shoulders. They were back for the first Glee rehearsal of the year

Rachel was jabbering on about some musical she had gone to with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie over the summer. Finn wasn't really listening, he never did. He really only noticed that she was talking when she had stopped, mouth as wide as her eyes. He turned around to see a stunning girl with long black hair, who kinda looked like Rachel.

RPOV

I was talking to Finn about seeing Anything Goes with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie last week when she entered. It couldn't be… it just couldn't.

"Rachel Berry! It's been to long" the pretty black haired girl cried from the door. OH MY GOD! It was her

"Abby? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Aren't you glad to see me Ray? I'm here to practice for my next role; I'm playing a high school student so I better see what high school is like. So I decided to come here and be with someone I know" Abby beamed

"Rach you going to introduce us to your friend?" Mercedes asked from over by the piano where she was standing with Kurt

"Everyone this is my cousin Abigail Berry…" Rachel muttered

Kurt gasped theatrically "as in _the_ Abigail Berry? I should have known I am a huge fan of yours Miss Berry"

"Thank you, call me Abby, and you are?" Abby said extending a hand

"Kurt Hummel it is an honour" Kurt said taking her hand and instead of shaking it he kissed it lightly.

At this point Mr Shue walked "everyone take your seats" then he looked up to see Rachel and Abby "Wow, am I seeing double?"

"No Mr Shue this is my cousin Abby Berry" Rachel said before sitting down beside Finn once again

"Well hello Abby, I assume you're here to join the glee club?" Mr Shue said politely

"Yes of course Mr Schuester. Rachel's dads told me how you almost won the regional, and I think with my talent can boast you up for your chance to win"

Mr Shue looked surprised at the girl; she was worse than I usually am "you're defiantly confident Abby, shall we hear you sing then?"

"Of course, and Mr Schuester I just got back from singing with stars like Barrowman"

Then she turned to look at us and started to sing

"_And now I'm all alone again,  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend,  
Without a face to say hello to.  
And now the night is near,  
Now I can make believe he's here._

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping.  
I think of him, and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping.  
The city goes to bed,  
And I can live inside my head.

On my own,  
Pretending he's beside me.  
All alone,  
I walk with him till morning.  
Without him,  
I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me.

In the rain,  
The pavement shines like silver.  
All the lights  
Are misty in the river.  
In the darkness,  
The trees are full of starlight,  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever."

She had a tear rolling down her cheek, crocodile tears

_"And I know  
It's only in my mind,  
That I'm talking to myself  
And not to him.  
And although I know that he is blind,  
Still I say,  
There's a way for us._

I love him,  
But when the night is over,  
He is gone,  
The river's just a river.  
Without him,  
The world around me changes.  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers.

I love him,  
But every day I'm learning,  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending!  
Without me,  
His world will go on turning,  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!

I love him...  
I love him...  
I love him...  
But only on my own..."

She looked down and quickly looked up instantly snapping out of character. Kurt quickly started to clap, but the rest of us sat shocked.

"Am I late?" someone said from the door

KPOV

And if my day couldn't get any better. I was wearing my new Gucci loafers, I had just meet Abigail Berry and, just now, a bundle of gorgeousness walked through the door, black hair rippling and green eyes blazing

"Only by a couple of minutes, come in. now you are…?" Mr Shue said

"Sam Berry, twin brother of that one" he pointed at Abby "and cousin of that one" he pointed at Rach. Dear Rach has been holding out on us. Though speaking of Rach, her visage quickly brightened and she jumped up to hug the gorgeous man

"Rachel what are you wearing? We discussed this no more of those skirts. Now I know mum bought them for you, but enough is enough" He said, I was practically drooling "we need to go shopping after school. Now sorry I'm late Mr…"

"Schuester" Mr Shue said

"Sorry I am late Mr Schuester, I was signing up for football"

"Football? Really Sam, mum isn't going to like this"

Sam rolled his eyes "not everyone is mommy's little girl Ab. I am assuming I have to audition?"

"Correct"

Sam walked up to me on the piano "Hey can you play 'Superman' by Joe-"

"Brookes? Of course. Do you want me to play it?"

"If you could, hot stuff" am said with a wink

"_There are no words, to paint a picture of you boy"_

I think I was the only one to notice the lyric change

_"Your eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world  
You walk my way, oh God is so frustrating.__  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again.  
'cause every time you touched my hand,  
You feel my powers running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am - ladadadi, woahhhh, woahhh, yeah, babadadadiii- ,woahhh, yeah_

So why do I disappear when you come near,  
It makes me feel so small,  
Why do I blow my lines, most every time,  
Like I got no chance at all,

If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again.  
'cause every time you touched my hand,  
You feel my powers running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am, oh yeah, aladadadadi

It ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel,  
Each time, I try it gets a little more unreal,  
You walk my way, oh God is so frustrating.

So why do I disappear when you come near,  
It makes me feel so small,  
If I could read your mind,  
Boy would I find, any trace of me at all.

If I could be your superman,

If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again.  
'Cause every time you touched my hand,  
You feel my powers running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'cause I'm no supermaaaan,  
I hope you like me as I am.  
alallladali."

He smiled at the room in general. Sam was a very casual guy and I like it.

Songs-

On my Own – Le Mis

Superman – Joe Brookes


	2. Saving Rachel

I don't own Glee or its characters.

**Chapter Two**

ShuePOV (snigger Shue and view rhyme)

William Schuester stood in front of 14 expectant students. He was actually nervous; they had all changed over the summer. They were browner, taller and all waiting for him to speak

"Welcome back everyone and to Abby and Sam just welcome. I'm sure you have all had great summers and done new and exciting things. I see that Quinn has cut her hair" I motioned to Quinn's 1920's bob "that Puck your hair has grown back and that Kurt has got a new wardrobe. So welcome back, but we need to start preparing straight away. We might have won sectionals last year, we were great, however the other schools have probably worked even harder to win this one"

"Mr Shue, one school was deaf" Puck snorted "and the other was full of weird ass black chicks" **(AN- not being racist Puck would just say this)**

At this point Rachel jumped up "Puckerman we can't think like that! The other teams could be great this year! Now if you have nothing good to say shut up"

"Anyway, this week I want you to choose a song about home. You're all home, whether it be a new home or an old home"

RPOV

After Mr Shue finished speaking it was the end of free period so we all started to pack up our things and go to our next class. I said bye to Finn and walking to English with Puck and Kurt, talking with Kurt about whether Home from Beauty and the Beast would be perfect for my voice, when Abby and Sam came running after us

"Ray weren't you going to wait for us? We're both in your English class" Abby beamed, she then saw Noah "Oh I don't think we introduced ourselves, I'm Abby" she extended a hand which Noah ignored

"Puck"

"Well Puck it is interesting to meet you"

"Come on guys we'll be late" Kurt smiled covering an almost awkward moment.

Mrs Speares waited for us to line up outside her classroom. She then told us where to sit off a seating plan she had drawn up. I instantly started to think in my head _not Abby, please not Abby_. Abby went in before me and got told to sit beside a Cheerio called Greta Malone YES! I was told to sit by the window on the opposite side of the classroom, Kurt and Sam were behind me. I wonder who would sit beside me. Some jock, always late to class probably or someone who needed help with their grades or NOAH PUCKERMAN! He slammed his bag onto the table and I inwardly groaned. Oh well I would generally have the desk to myself as he ditched the whole time. A note on patterned paper was flicked onto my book

_Poor you_

_You have to sit next to Puck in the only class he doesn't ditch_

_Good Luck Darling!_

_Kurt xxoo_

He doesn't ditch English. This time I did groan.

"Are you okay Rach?" Noah asked surprising me

"Oh, what? No I'm fine I just remembered I was meant to go shopping this afternoon for my dads. I really just want to go home"

"Shame" He snorted so I hit him making Kurt and Sam smile

After class I was cornered by the pair

"Hi boys, do you want something?" I asked

Sam smiled "Well what are you doing after school?"

I laughed "nothing, that shopping story was just a lie"

"Not entirely. Divatron we're taking you shopping and don't worry I'll be kind this time. We're friends now remember" it was true Rachel and Kurt had spent quite a bit of time together over the summer.

A few minutes later Kurt's car pulled up outside of Lima Mall

"So Rach where do you usually shop?" Kurt asked while he towed the petite brunette inside

"Christopher and Banks" I said, Kurt went pale and gasped

"you need my help drastically baby girl. Fist we need to get her jeans, Agree Sam darling?" Kurt asked Sam

"Yes, I suggest we go to Aeropostale first they have amazing skinny jeans and their denim short short's this year are superb" Sam said

"Aren't they? And their camisoles are also great. Me and Mercedes saw this dark blue one the other day that would look great with this charcoal Vintage striped cardigan from GAP" Kurt replied

"Oh there are some blouses I saw the other day, when I was walking past that would be great. Oh we should totally get her a leather jacket and maybe a trench coat" Sam suggested

"Good idea, but there is one shop we have to take her to. New York and company"

I sighed "as much as I find this interesting let's get this over with"

KPOV

Two hours of shopping and Rachel Berry is a new person. The little peach blossom is currently sitting across from me in a red tee shirt supporting New York, which of course we will both be living, and shinny jeans. I have gotten rid of Rachel Berry's skirts! Oh I would burn them if I could.

Ah here comes that darling gorgeous man Sam. We are sitting in Auntie Anne's the only place I deemed acceptable to eat at. All of Rach's bags from the clothing stores are in the car. Luckily I have a large boot.

"Now Rach Darling, after we eat these absolutely delectable pretzel things, we are taking you to last few stops. The first is JC Penney Hair Salon, don't worry they cut my hair, then Nail Fever and finally Merle Norman Cosmetics. Then I can drop you and your wonderful cousin off home" I smiled

"How short is my hair going to be?" Rachel asked wide eyed

"Don't worry darling. It's just that your hair is so Miley Cyrus, I think it would be better if it was more Carrie Underwood or Jessica Alba, so just a trim maybe some highlights. I think while it's getting cut and highlighted me and Sam could go buy some accessories for it." I said

I dragged the squirming Prima Donna to JC and as soon as I entered through the door I started to shout "Luke! Luke! I need you! Remember that time I helped you, time to return the favour buddy!"

"Master Kurt! It's been to long" Luke said from the back of the Salon "we're full up, but I guess seeing it is you I could fit you in. What do you need?" I dragged Rachel from behind me and he gasped "that is so Miley, I think more Carrie"

"Exactly, brunette Carrie, with a few highlights" I said and walked out to meet Sam.


	3. Love and Like

I don't own Glee or its characters.

**Chapter Three**

RPOV

I really didn't want to go to school today, me the great Rachel Berry was nervous. I looked different, not bad, but different. Really Kurt and Sam had done a good job with me. I almost looked as pretty as Quinn or Santana; wearing jeans, a navy camisole and a white cardi. I had also tied up my hair. Oh well I guess I'm resigned to my fate.

I met Mercedes and Tina outside the school's front door like every morning, they complemented me to the point I blushed. After saying that I'd see them later I walked to my first period class, English, and crashed into Noah outside

"Rachel! Wow… you look normal. I like it" he smirked, giving me a wink

"Thanks Noah" I sighed, today is going to be a long day.

After English I hurried to biology and sat in my seat beside Quinn. Yesterday's class had been awkward with neither of us talking. She looked up when I sat down and said "Berry, you look different" I squirmed; preparing myself for an insult "no it's a good thing" she laughed.

I let out a breath and smiled. Mr Jon then walked in and started to write notes up on the board for us to copy and questions to answer after that. A few minutes later Quinn let out a frustrated sigh and I looked over. She was looking at the third question confusedly

"Do you want a hand?" I asked politely

"Please, I just don't get biology. You think me of all people would get it" she laughed

"Well it's quite easy, the movement of gas through the larynx, pharynx and mouth allows people to speak or to sing. It's like in our don't stop believing number last year when I sung the air moved through my larynx or my vocal chords so I could sing" I said

"That makes so much more sense, thanks Rach" Quinn beamed "hey this might sound weird, but can we like start over? I mean I understand if you don't want to seeing I was so horrible to you. I am really sorry for that"

I was slightly shocked, but managed to chock out "Ya, I'd like that"

"Cool! What are you doing tonight? Because I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have tea with me and my mum, she has been dying for me to have someone over" She asked quickly in case I was going to say no

"It sounds like a good idea, what time do you want me to come over?"

"Like 7, I'm so glad you can come. I'll text you my address"

QPOV

I don't know what had gotten into me. Inviting Rachel Berry over? Sure I had planned to ask her if we could start again and mum had begged me to invite a friend over sometime, but I could have asked Mercedes or Santana and Brittany. However, now I'm no longer pregnant and I'm not dating Finn or a Cheerio, I don't dislike the girl. I had hung out with the little group of Gleeks over the summer and I had gotten to know her a little better, I had seen her & Kurt bond and watched as she and Mercedes teased Tina over Artie. She had also helped me when I was pregnant, even if I didn't know about it, and then in Bio. I think me and Rachel Berry are going to be good friends.

RPOV

At lunch I headed to the Caff and Finn, my wonderfully amazing Boyfriend, at the door "Hey Finn how was your morning?" I asked politely

"Fine, I have lots of classes with your cousin that Abby chick; actually she's saved us a seat. Come on"

Abby? She saved us seats? I hope she isn't up to her old tricks, stealing everything from under my nose.

We walked over to our table; Kurt, Noah, Quinn, Sam and Abby were already their

"Hey guys!" Abby beamed leaping up dragging us to the table. I sat down and pulled out my phone. After sending a quick _'was I really THAT annoying?'_ to Noah I watched him. He opened his phone, laughed then nodded at me. I slumped in my chair after mouthing sorry, he shrugged

"Hey Abby!" Finn said, soon they were both talking excitedly about a project they were doing in Spanish. I rolled my eyes and slumped even further

"Hey Rach… me and Puck were going to the choir room, you're coming right?" Quinn said giving me a I'm-saving-your-butt-play-along look

"Ah ya of course, see you guys" I said quickly, Finn and Abby didn't notice. We then practically ran to the choir room

"So Rach what is up with you and that Abby chick?" Noah asked "she scares me more then you do"

"Well it's a long story… but here goes. Abby and Sam used to live here when we were little. Sam and I were really close, but Abby always thought she was better than us because her mum told her she was. And when my Aunt found out about my dreams for Broadway she put Abby in every singing and dancing class she could find so that Abby was one up on me. Aunt Jasmine was always angry about the fact that my Daddy Richard was the apple of my grandparents' eyes, that's why she is so horrid. Anyway eventually they moved to New York as Uncle Clark got a job there, that was the excuse anyway, but it was really so Abby could be closer to the stage. She has always had a better chance than I have. My dad's wanted me to finish my schooling before I tried for New York. Our talent is equal, I'd even say I am better than her, but she always had the opportunity where I haven't" I said a little to quickly

"Do you like her?" Quinn asked quietly

"Well I don't hate her, she can be fun sometimes, but no I don't like her"

NPOV

Wow, Rachel was so hot right now, all angy and gorgeous. Wait man what are you thinking? This is crazy ass Rachel Berry and your dating Quinn who you've always wanted, right?

"Noah are you okay?" Rachel asked

"Ya Puck you look a bit flashed" Quinn said

"Ya I'm fine. I'm just debating who is the biggest douche bag, that Jesse guy or Abby" hold it together man! You have Quinn, but Rachel calls you Noah… oh crap.

I was over at Chang's house later that night playing Mario.

"you are going to pay for that Puckerman!" Mike shouted at me, bouncing up and down (I had totally just kicked his butt) while Matt rolled around laughing

"Man, how much sugar have you had?" I laughed

"Not much" he said taking another handful of M&Ms

"Sure, anyway I need to ask you guys a question" I said cockily to hide the fact that I was nervous as the Puckster is never nervous.

"Shot" they said together, a pair of M&Ms themselves

"How do you know if you're drifting away from someone?" I asked

"You mean Quinn?" Mike asked tentatively

"No I don't. You know my cousin Lance? Works for the FBI as a shrink or something? Well him and his girl Daisy or Rose or whatever they're engaged, but they are falling apart" I lied smoothly

"Well if I was dating someone and we were drifting apart. It could be because the attraction was gone, like a fought for her, but it wasn't what I actually wanted" Matt said

"I'd chose whether it was fair to keep leading her on, or whether to end it and let her find someone who did like her in that way" Mike added

"They are both good points. Anyway I better get home, mom wanted me to clean my room" I said, knowing I would never do it.

No one's POV

Noah Puckerman left running out into his car and Matt looked at his Best Friend "so how long have you been in love with Quinn?"

Mike looked at him quickly "I'm not in love with Quinn" Matt raised an eyebrow "ever since I met her in middle school

NPOV

He knew he didn't love Quinn for quite some time, after Beth had been adopted by Shelby the reason for being with her had gone. He didn't love her anymore.

There you go! I hope you like it, reviews would be nice


	4. You're Beautful

I don't own Glee or its characters.

**Chapter Four**

KPOV

"So what's the deal with my cousin and this Puck dude?" Sam asked during lunch; Rachel, Quinn and Puck having just left.

"I don't know, well the truth anyway" I said winking at him

"Give me the gossip and guesses then" he begged

"I'm liking you more and more. Well they did date for a week last year, but it was broken off. However I think he still likes her, not Quinn, I mean did you see them today? Mr Puckerman was worried about our Rachel. I also think that she likes him, but don't admit it. They were gorgeous last year and I know I'm routing for them. I do feel bad about Quinn though"

"I wouldn't. Haven't you noticed her little puppy dog? Let's just say one of our fellow Gleeks likes the blonde"

Finn then finally noticed that his girlfriend had disappeared

"Where's Rachel?" he asked confused, and to think I used to swoon over that face

"She left like 15 minutes ago Finn" Sam snapped, before I could. He grabbed my arm and dragged me away "Man I dislike that guy! Fawning over Abby when he has Rachel. He's a moron and an idiot to boot, and I'm not talking Calf high leather boots with stiletto heel, I'm talking cowboy boots."

"I quite agree with you, but I have to ask… you're on the football team, but you're not like the other guys-" I started

"Because I'm gay hot stuff. I'm assuming you are too" he said calmly, I nodded. We were walking down a deserted corridor "Good"

He pulled me to him and kissed me.

QPOV

"Hey Rachel! Come in" I said greeting Rachel Berry at the door and giving her a hug. It might be a shock to anyone who knew us, but me and Rachel had bonded today and she happily returned the gesture "Mom is going through an oriental food faze or something, so we're in the lounge eating at the coffee table. This way"

Mom was sitting at the coffee table, looking like a Japanese woman. Rachel greeted her "Hello Ma'am, it's nice to meet you, you have a wonderful home"

"Oh Rachel, call me Lynda. It's nice to meet you too"

RPOV

Hanging out with Quinn was easy. We laughed, talked, gossiped. The food was great. Quinn was a nice person, we are going to be good friends.

After dinner I found her secret collection of musicals so we watched Chicago and sung along with her as Velma and of course I was Roxie. When I had to go she hugged me close "Night Rach"

"Night Q"

QPOV

"Hey Quinn, can I borrow you for a minute?" Puck asked me after school, I had been talking to Rachel after bio about glee rehearsal this morning and how Abby tried to steal the show

"Ah sure, I'll see you tomorrow Rach" I said

"Okay bye guys, I better go anyway. Abby is coming over tonight" Rachel groaned

I followed Puck to the running track and sat on the bleachers

"Look Quinn I need to talk to you about us. I wanted you for so long, and when you were pregnant I wanted you even more, but now I've realised that I only wanted you and I didn't love you. I'm really sorry, I still like you, I like you a lot. I just don't love you, I think you need to find someone who does love you and not just wants you. I'm really sorry" I looked at his pained face, he was really sorry…

"I understand Puck, um can you go now?" I said quietly

He left and I sat there

MiPOV

"I understand Puck, um can you go now?" I heard Quinn say from up on the bleachers. Puck walked right past me, he was as white as a sheet. I slowly walked to her; she looked up at the sound of my weight on the metal

"Quinn are you okay?" I asked. Her face was wet, he had made her cry

"No. Puck just broke up with me" I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her, noticing how she fit in them perfectly

"He's a fool then. T would have never done such a thing" I said kissing the top of her head. She just lent against me and I started to sing

"_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,(Real version)  
Flying high,(clean version)  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you."

We sat like that for a long time.

_You're Beautiful – James Blunt _

_Quinn and Mike love! R&R please, hugs for those who do_


	5. Nobody's Side

I don't own Glee or its characters.

**Chapter Five**

QPOV

Mike drove me home; I wasn't fit enough to drive. He lightly kissed the top of my head when he hugged me good bye thinking I didn't notice. I knew why Puck did it and that he was sorry, but I was still upset.

Mom was out so I had a quiet meal by myself and went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I grabbed my phone and text the only person I could talk to. 10 minutes later Rachel climbed through my window armed with tissues and Ben & Jerry's.

"Why did you climb through my window? My room is on the second floor" I said

"Theatricality" she smiled before hugging me

"- then I asked him to go. He looked as though he was about to cry. I mean what he did was good for me, he didn't love me so he wants me find someone who does. The thing is I think I already have" I told Rachel, her mouth was in a comical O, she snapped it shut then asked "who?"

"Mike, he found me after and he said that Puck was a fool to let me go, and then he sung You're Beautiful"

"That amazing" Rachel squealed "mike is a great guy, really sweet. So what's going to happen with you and Noah? Are you going to remain friends?"

I looked down at the ice cream I was eating "I think so. I'm going to do what he did for me. I want him to find someone who loves him"

Soon after that comment my mom walked in to see both of us asleep.

NPOV

Rachel and Quinn walked into school together, they were laughing. Rachel nudged her friend and Quinn reluctantly walked over to me "Puck I need to ask you something. You want me to find someone who loves me right?"

"Yes" I said

"You don't mind who?"

"No" I said "Well not Finn of Jewfro"

"What about a sweet guy, who sung to me to console me?" she asked, looking me straight in the eyes

"Who?"

"Mike Chang" she said, I smiled as I knew Chang liked he a lot and he was a good guy

"Good" I said, Quinn bounced and Rachel come over

"We all good?"

"Yes, we're all good Berry, now let's go to glee"

RPOV

"Mr Shue this isn't fair! I deserve that solo"

You'd think that was me shouting at Mr Shue, but surprisingly it wasn't, Abby was our resident Diva now. It had been 2 weeks since Quinn and Noah had broken up, they were friends. Quinn is now pretty much my best friend and me & Noah are pretty close too.

Anyway back to the solo "Mr Shue I said that any song from Chess belonged to me, and this is a Chess song!"

"I'm sorry Abby, but I have given this song to Quinn, I'll give you another song at another point of time" Mr Shue said, used to Divas. Abby, of course, exited the room in a typical Diva fashion

"No wonder everyone hated me" I said in shock

"Don't worry Rach, we all love you now" Santana smiled at me, meaning every word

"Right Quinn you ready? Okay everyone I'm going to pair you all up into dane partner's. Quinn with Mike" the two jumped up happily "Finn you'll be with Abby. Matt and Santana. Kurt and Mercedes. Sam with Brit. Tina and Artie. Rachel and Noah" I was happy with the selections, apart from Abby and Finn's match, and Noah was a wonderful dancer. He offered me his hand.

KPOV

I sat in Glee two weeks after our kiss in absolute bliss. Sam sat beside me, we hadn't told anyone yet. We were going to tell Rachel and Mercedes after school and start acting like a couple after that so the Cheerios would stop flirting with my boyfriend. I love saying that, _MY_ boyfriend.

QPOV

What you up to later?" Mike whispered in my ear after practise

"Hanging out with you?" I laughed

He spun me around quickly "Hanging out, hardly. Quinn I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight on a date" he said slightly blushing

"I'd love to" I said before kissing him on the check and running to meet Rachel for lunch

RPOV

"Did Mike just ask you out?" I asked Quinn wide eyed. She nodded quickly, biting her lip, but still smiling. I hugged her. we walked into the Caff and saw Finn talking to Abby.

All of a sudden she was screaming at him "What the hell is wrong with you Finn? You're my cousin's boyfriend! No I will not let you dump her for me! That's the problem with you Finn; you always go for the girl who looks like she will actually get somewhere! There was Quinn, head cheerleader, most likely to get a scholarship, but then she went and got knocked up by your best friend and you got rid of her. Then Rachel, who might end up on Broadway one day, but then someone who has actually been on Broadway comes along and you move on again. Sorry Finn I'm not letting you dump my cousin-"

I moved forward and said "because she is dumping him. How does it fell? The school's freak dumping you" I took the slushie from Azimo's hand and tipped it over his head "Come on Abby, Quinn"

After several minutes I said "thanks for doing that for me Abby"

"I didn't do that for you. I did that for me" she sneered

"What?" me and Quinn said

"I don't want to be labelled a boyfriend stealer, especially form you. I don't need your trash" and she walked away. The shock of my break up finally seeped into my angry brain, I started to cry. Quinn sat me down and hugged me

"Why don't you come over tonight?" she asked

"No, you have your date with Mike tonight" I sniffled

"Mike would understand"

"No it's okay" I smiled.

NPOV

Rachel walked out after dumping Finn and it was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Finn just stood there covered in slushie with everyone starting at him, there were lots of glares mixed in not only from the Glee Club. I walked over to him and punched him in the face "Idiot"

I left to go find Rachel, the rest of the Gleeks following me. _Why did you just punch Finn?_ I asked myself and the annoying part of my brain (that sounds like Kurt for some reason) replied _admit it Puckerman you like her_.

We split up. Me, Mike and Matt headed towards the auditorium. We found Rachel and Quinn sitting on a bench. I sat beside her, my arm resting on her shoulders and taking her hand with my free one, mike sat on the other side of her, pulling Quinn onto his lap and taking her other hand, and matt sat on the floor leaning against her legs.

Quinn started to sing _"what's going on around me"_

Mike joined in _"is barely making sense"_

Me and Matt joined in as well _"I need some explanations fast"_

As the rest of the Club arrived they joined in

"_I see my present partner  
In the imperfect tense  
And I don't see how we can last  
I feel I need a change of cast  
Maybe I'm on nobody's side._

And when he gives me reasons  
To justify each move  
They're getting harder to believe  
I know this can't continue  
I've still a lot to prove  
There must be more I could achieve  
But I don't have the nerve to leave.

Everybody's playing the game  
But nobody's rules are the same  
Nobody's on nobody's side  
Better learn to go it alone  
Recognize you're out on your own  
Nobody's on nobody's side.

The one I should not think of  
Keeps rolling through my mind  
And I don't want to let that go  
No lovers ever faithful  
No contract truly signed  
There's nothing certain left to know  
And how the cracks begin to show!

Never make a promise or plan  
Take a little love where you can  
Nobody's on nobody's side  
Never stay too long in your bed  
Never lose your heart, use your head  
Nobody's on nobody's side.

Never take a stranger's advice  
Never let a friend fool you twice  
Nobody's on nobody's side  
Never be the first to believe  
Never be the last to deceive  
Nobody's on nobody's side  
And never leave a moment too soon  
Never waste a hot afternoon  
Nobody's on nobody's side  
Never stay a minute too long  
Don't forget the best will go wrong  
Nobody's on nobody's side.

Better learn to go it alone  
Recognize you're out on your own  
Nobody's on nobody's side"

RPOV

I smiled and looked at my friends "you know if someone told me a year ago that in a years time I would have been surrounded be people who cared about me I wouldn't have believed them. I would have laughed in their faces if they told me I'd break up with Finn Hudson and tipped a slushie over his head. Two faced jerk. I was horrid person back then, I deserved the slushie facials"

"Ray I said it before and I'll say it again. We all love you now. We'll have your back and we'll smack down Finn if he ever comes near you again" Santana said with a shout of agreement from the group

"Rach you're talented and you aren't the only one who has changed, remember? We were all horrid in our own ways, but glee has changed us. We are a group that has been through a lot and we bonded" Noah said from beside me squeezing my hand and hugging me close "that's why we'll win this year!"

"That's very true Noah and on that note let's work on that number again" I said jumping up

Quinn pulled me back down "Let's just hang out"

"Fine, but I have to ask a question first. Noah, why is your hand covered in slushie?" I asked

"I think I might have broken Finn's nose" he said

"So let me get this straight. He's been rejected, dumped, had a slushie poured over his head and had his nose broken, all in the last 5 minutes?"

"Though break" Mike laughed.

One of my Fav songs

Nobody's Side – Chess

R&R!


	6. Gloved Hands

I don't own Glee or its characters.

Cupcake and Gleek! Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry I mentally kick her every time I write her name. This chapter is for you, a little Puckleberry (because we all know it's the best) 

Hugs to you and Momma June

**Chapter Six**

NPOV

Quinn got me to look after Rach tonight, I was planning to anyway. She happily hoped into my truck waving good bye to the friends she never knew she had. Rachel didn't have to give me the directions to her house I'd memorised them when we'd dated, I was never going to break up with her and it hurt when she broke up with me, though Puck is never hurt Noah is

"Came in Noah" she smiled at me. We both went into her lounge to dump our stuff and I noticed a sleek black Xbox 360 with 2 games beside it, Mortal Kombat 9 and _Crysis__ 2_

"Rachel… is that what I think it is? They're not even out yet. How did you get them?" I said slowly staring at the games I wouldn't see for another year

"Oh ya, my Daddy works for the law firm that looks after Xbox and one of the guys there gave him a few tester games. So he gave them to me" she said "I honestly would not have gotten through last year with out them"

"Can we play them?" I asked eagerly

"Not now, food first"

"I thought you lived on take out" I asked remembering the cup cake palaver

"Well we do, but that's because me and my dad's are so busy. Also because I really didn't want to make cup cakes" she said guiltily "if you don't trust my cooking then come help me"

"I'll come help, but because I want to, not because you can't cook" I smiled "But afterwards I'm kicking your butt on the Xbox. What are we making?"

"Lasagne. Do you want to make a cake while it cooks?"

"Sure. I love lasagne it's my favourite"

We pulled out the ingredients and Rachel created the best lasagne I've ever seen. I put it in the oven. She then pulled out cocoa, flour, eggs and everything else needed for a cake. She started chucking it all into a blender and I pushed the button when Rach was putting the egg shells in the compost, she jumped and glared at me. I pated her head getting flour in it, she laughed and threw some cocoa at me. A powder war ensued and I eventually picked her up & put her over my shoulder. She laughed and hit my back; I swung her into my arms bridal style. _Kiss her!_ Kurt shouted in my head I leant down and the oven timer binged.

She jumped out of my arms and took out the lasagne and put the cake in. we dusted down ourselves and Rach served dinner

"Rach this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" I said

"Thanks, we did a good job" she smiled winking

"Mmmmmmmm and it tastes good to" I smiled. We ate quickly and tidied the kitchen in time to take out the cake. It had to cool so I dragged Rachel into her lounge to play games of the Epic genre.

We were on our second game; Rach won the first, but I was in the lead this time. The final punch landed and whooped. Rach nudged me playfully and I looked at her. We were sitting on her coach a little to close so when I turned our faces were a centimetre apart. _Do it this time please!_ Kurt shouted again. I leant in.

Someone cleared their throat; Rachel turned her hair hitting me in the face "Dad! Daddy! Welcome home!" she shouted jumping up to give them a hug.

"Rachel, Mr Puckerman. How are you both?" Rachel's Dad, the Lawyer, Adam asked

"We're fine. Noah was here to comfort me after my break up with Finn today. He asked Abby out"

"Oh baby, are you okay?" Her 'Daddy', the Doctor, Richard asked

"Yes, I'm fine. My friends at Glee helped

"Okay good night honey, Mr Puckerman please look after our daughter" the two men walked up stairs. I needed to have Rachel with nothing to interrupt us.

RPOV

Again I didn't want to go to school today. Finn was a jerk and I didn't want to see him, but Puck came to pick me up so I had to go. We walked into school together and Finn came running up to us

"Go away" Noah said slowly

"But I-" Finn started

"Now Finn, you've hurt her enough" Noah yelled taking my hand and pulling me away. When we were outside our English room he pulled me into a hug, it was a nice hug. I felt comfortable and kind of sagged in his arms, making him only hug me tighter. I noticed Quinn, Kurt and Sam watching from around the corner with huge smiles on their faces. We broke apart smiling ourselves, I wanted to kiss him and the Sam part of my brain was screaming at me to do so. I started to go up onto my tiptoes and… the bell rang, typical. Quinn came running up to us

"Hey Rach, we have Bio next, right? We need to talk about _everything_"

I beamed "yes all about your date last night"

She gave me a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look "_Everything_"

Noah smirked and pulled me inside. We were starting Shakespeare today and Mrs Speares handed out the copies of Romeo and Juliet, the tragic love story

She got random class members to read the parts, when we got to the ever famous Act two, Scene two she said "Hmmmm Miss Berry, Mr Puckerman your turn"

Noah started "He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But, soft!

What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

I said putting my hand on my cheek "Ay me!"

Noah smiled "She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

I called "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Noah whispered "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

I said playing with my fingers "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

He smirked slightly "I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

I straightened "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel? "

Noah shrugged "By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."

(Rachel) "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

(Noah) "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

(Rachel) "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

(Noah) "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

(Rachel) "If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

(Noah) "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity."

(Rachel) "I would not for the world they saw thee here."

(Noah) "I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

(Rachel) "By whose direction found'st thou out this place? "

(Noah) "By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise."

(Rachel) "Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered."

(Noah) "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"

(Rachel) "O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

(Noah) "What shall I swear by?"

(Rachel) "Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee"

(Noah) "If my heart's dear love—"

(Rachel) "Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

(Noah) "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

(Rachel) "What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

(Noah) "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

(Rachel) "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again."

(Noah) "Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?"

(Rachel) "But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite."

Mrs smiles "Juliet"

(Rachel) "I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again."

(Noah) "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial."

Class ended, but me and Noah just sat there. He turned to me smiling. He kissed by cheek and left. I put my hand to my cheek and the words _O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek _Floated into my head.

**There you go ****a little Puckleberry**

**I don't own A2S2, sorry I'm no Shakespeare**


	7. The Hello Plan

Hey I deleted this chapter and reentered it. It was not the complete copy, sorry : (

I don't own Glee or its characters.

To ReadyMadePhotographer yes it was a total Bones thing in chapter 3.

**Chapter Seven**

Bio was starting when I walked in so I had to painstakingly wait all period before I could quiz Quinn about her date with Mike

"How'd it go?"

She blushed "It was great; he took me to this little Chinese Restaurant that I'd never heard of. The food was amazing; I'm dying to go back. He bought flowers for my mother and said he'd bring me home by 9. He opened doors for me and pulled out my chair. When he took me back home he kissed my check saying it should be slow. It was so sweet"

I have to admit I was tearing up a little, well until she said "Maybe we could go to the restaurant sometime, we could double date, ya know me with Mike and you with Puck"

I hit her, but she only laughed "Berry I saw him hug you"

"So did we" Kurt and Sam chimed in, walking into the empty classroom

"He hugged me because Hudson tried to talk to me, that's it. Anyway Quinn he's your ex, I couldn't" I said

"yes you can I said I wanted the best for him, and you're the best for him" Quinn said firmly

Kurt started singing (to the tune of Lollipop, by the Chordettes) "Puckleberry, Puckleberry, oh da de da da da, Puckleberry" Sam continued "I think it's sweeter than an apple pie, gee that Puckleberry's great" Me and Quinn crackled up.

SamPov

Quinn was 'keeping an eye on' Rachel aka not letting her anywhere near Finn and most importantly Puck. Me and Kurt were going to have a word with him. I know what you're thinking, but don't worry its nothing bad. When we arrived my darling older sister (it was like 2 minutes and she won't let me forget it) was talking to the oh so studly Mr Puckerman, well she was trying to "Noah I was thinking we should do a duet sometime, you know seeing you are now Glee's top male lead and I'm obviously the most superior female vocalist. Couldn't we take not only the club, but also the school, by storm" she flirted, I gagged

"Sorry there is someone else I want, I mean want to sing with. Sorry Gabby. Oh and only 3 people can call me Noah, you're not one of them" he said before practically running away, slamming right into me and my boyfriend

"Hey Puck, have a minute?" I said coolly

"Sure Bro, anything to get away from your crazy sister" he smirked

We walked off, Kurt finally said "first off that was brilliant, Gabby? Classic. Second who do you want" he paused then added "to sing with?"

He blushed, everyone take note of this day! Noah Puckerman actually blushed "I just said that to get Abby off my case" he said

"You know that we know Puckerman" Kurt said smiling "it is the east and Rachel is the sun"

"Puck, you like my cousin don't you?" I asked

"Okay fine I do, but she wouldn't date me" he finally admitted

"Don't worry, I have a plan"

NPOV

"You ready Puck?" Sam asked handing me my guitar. I nodded; we were in the choir room a little before glee rehearsal started. Twenty minutes later everyone was there, Quinn smiled at me from beside Mike, who had his arm around her. I smiled back, secretly shitting myself. Abby was watching me closely, it was pretty creepy. Rachel sat with Quinn, Mike and Matt with a free seat beside her that I was going to occupy soon. Finn had tried to sit there, until I dropped my letterman on it and glared at him. I sat tuning my guitar by the band gear as Shue walked in

"Right sorry I'm a bit late, Sue has just arrived back from her summer and asked me for hair care lessons for her poodle" everyone laughed "Right does anyone have anything?"

I stood up and said "I do Mr Shue. This song is for someone very special to me. It's a tribute to them" Abby smiled and flicked her hair, Santana and Kurt kicked her.

I started to sing "_At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on  
You're insecure about what clothes to wear  
I can't see nothing wrong_

_To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind_  
_It's half past eight, it's getting late_  
_It's OK, take your time_

_Standing here my hands in my pockets_  
_Like I have a thousand times_  
_Thinking back it took one breath_  
_One word to change my life_

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home_  
_If I never told you I just want you to know_  
_You had me from hello"_

_Rachel swayed to my strumming, smiling_

_"When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone_  
_Everybody tries to kidnap your attention_  
_You just smile and steal the show_

_You come to me and take my hand_  
_We start dancin' slow_  
_You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low_

_From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home_  
_If I never told you I just want you to know_  
_You had me from hello_

_And when you're laying down beside me_  
_I feel your heartbeat to remind me..._

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home_  
_If I never told you I just want you to know_  
_You had me from hello_

_From hello_  
_From hello"_

When I finished I winked at her, her eyes widened and she gestured to herself. I nodded and she blushed. Abby saw the exchange and went red too. "Puck that was great!" Mr Shue cried clapping "Thanks Mr Shue, I hope it got the point across" I said I sat down beside Rachel, taking her hand and squeezing it. She blushed again, it was adorable, but don't tell anyone I said that.

"So Rachie-Roo, what are you doing tonight?" I asked the wonderful girl beside me

She laughed "Rachie-Roo? Really Noah? Well my dad's are away on a trip for their 25th anniversary, so I'm home all night… all by my self…"

My eyes went wide "Do you want company? Like a movie or something?"

"A movie would be good and some food, take out I think" she smiled

"Excellent" I picked her up and put her over my shoulder walking to my car

PUCKLEBERRY!

Hehe I say someone sing this to a girl at the mall, it was sweet, but he got kicked out. So this is a tribute to that random singing guy! Love and hugs.

Hugs for reviews!


	8. Quitters and Couches

I do not own Glee or its characters

Thanks for the review cc xx! I love Faberry friendship too, and Puckleberry for the win! I strongly dislike Finn, if you couldn't already tell 

**Chapter 8 **

QPOV

"Did Noah Puckerman just carry Rachel Berry out of the classroom after singing to her and calling Rachie-Roo?" Santana snorted

"All to plan" Sam, Kurt and I said simultaneously, and then Kurt added "Well not the Rachie-Roo part"

Finn jumped up angrily and yelled "you planned this? I can't believe you! Me and Rachel were going to get back together, can't you see that?"

I stood up just as quickly, but my voice was so calm that it was scary "Finn Hudson. You are not or will never date Rachel Berry ever again. She does not love you"

"Yes she does, she always has. I want her Quinn!" he screamed

"Like she could handle a guy like Puck, anyway they won't last. What are they Romeo and Juliet? But hey, 'never was there a story of more woe than that of Juliet and her Romeo. Come on Finn, I don't think Glee Club needs our superior talent" Abby said leaving the room. Finn followed her muttering "I quit"

Shock filled the room, destroying what could have been a happy moment. Mercedes got up "come on guys who needs them? If they think they are so good for us, we don't need them; also we have the wonderful Sam so we can still go to sectionals. The negative vibes are gone, we're a team now"

"Ya our girl Mercedes has it right" Matt said "Now I suggest we go to the diner and eat!"

RPOV

We ordered in some Italian and sat at my kitchen counter talking and laughing. Noah was amazing he smiled the whole time. I was smiling too, I had Noah all to myself and I didn't have to pretend not to look at him, my eyes rolling over his 'guns', his torso or his face. I looked at him when we finished dinner, he had some sauce on him shirt. I pointed it out and told him to put it in the laundry while I got him one of my dad's shirts. When I came back down stairs, red shirt in hand, I found Noah in the lounge. He was lying on the couch, shirtless

"there is no way you're getting this shirt till you leave" I said. I have to admit I ogled him chest, taking in the fine toning of it and the nipple piercing. I walked over and sat on the edge of the couch, he smirk "Wanna make out?"

I blushed and said "Sure"

He pulled me on top of him and we slowly start to, well, make out. It was glorious, our lips moving together, his tongue rolling over mine. I moaned as he bit my lip, he smirked again. We ended up rolling off the couch as I moved my hands over his bear chest. He held me close. Soon we lay wrapped in each others arms on the floor panting

"I love you" he said

NPOV

I stayed over that night, not to get down to dirty, just to sleep. Rachel thought it was to dark for me to head home and insisted I stay. She pulled me upstairs to her room. Of course I was already shirtless, but I took of my jeans as well (so glad I didn't go full commando today), leaving me in my boxers. Rachel moaned again, she quickly grabbed my number 20 shirt out of my bag and winked at me. She went into her bathroom and when my gorgeous girl walked back out she was wearing it. It hung off her and I could see her bear shoulder. It was my turn to moan.

She slid in beside me "remember we don't have school tomorrow"

APOV

Rachel is really pathetic. It's like she can't be single, from what I've heard jesse dumped her and she went running to Finn. Then she dumps Finn only because he wants me, and who doesn't (Puck apparently), and runs straight into Puck's toned, muscular arms. I want Puck, he will be mine, I always get what I want. I know exactly how to deal with them and their precious _Glee Club_

"Miss Sylvester"

SuePOV

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm back at this infernal place they call a school. I have already managed to insult the mop top and put him in his place. This year the Glee Club is going down. I just need a means to do it_

"Mrs Sylvester" a petite girl with long brown hair stood in my doorway

"What do you want Rachel Berry?" I asked, already bored by her. She was the only member of the Glee Club I really remembered the name of; she'd make a good Cheerio.

"You're thinking of my terror of a cousin. I'm Abby Berry" she smirked

I liked the girl, she reminded me of a young Sue Sylvester. I barked "A, what do you want?"

"To destroy the Glee Club, and their Golden Couple, Puckerman and my cousin"

The room was quiet, full of her loathing over the thing I wanted to destroy. I liked the girl; she was everything Preggo could have been and much more.

"You see Miss; thinks have changed in your absence. My cousin has dumped Finn and everyone is on her side, even your Cheerio Glee kids. She is now with the bad boy Puckerman, who dumped Quinn. However they are stronger than ever. They still have twelve members, even though me and Finn Hudson have quit because my brother has joined them. I heard that it was your mission to destroy them and I want in"

"A, can you dance?" she nodded "Welcome to the Cheerios" I said handing her a uniform "Practise after school tomorrow"

She smiled and took it and walked out the door, a smirk plastered on her face. She was head material.

_Dear Journal,_

_I found my means._


	9. For Good Emma, For Good

I do not own Glee or its characters

Halley W, I agree with you it's my favourite type. Sorry emo nemo96, I don't plan to kill Abby 

Hey we had an earthquake today with the magnitude 7.4, it was at 5.30am. Scariest thing I have ever had to face

**Chapter Nine **

RPOV

"Hey Berry-Boo" Mike said bouncing to my side Monday morning

"It's Rachie-Roo" Matt smirked

"Berry-Boo"

"Rachie-Roo"

"Berry-Boo"

"It's Rachie-Roo Mike" Noah said hugging me from behind. I smiled, leaning into him.

"See" Matt said, high fiving my man

Mike shrugged and ran over to help Quinn from her car; she laughed at this and kissed his check. The five of us walked into the school, Matt standing between the two couples. I think he was a bit awkward about it, but she shrugged it off. When we walked past a group of Jocks I noticed them talking to a new Cheerio. I wouldn't have cared, but then I realized who it was. Abby. Abby was a Cheerio.

Quinn and I stopped dead in our tracks, making Noah and Mike, who we had their arms linked with ours, fall back. We all stared until Kurt, Sam and Mercedes pull us away

"She's a- a- Cheerio?" I stuttered

"She's up to something" Kurt said "imagine Abby and Sue, we're doomed"

I closed my eyes, this couldn't happen. Not now, we were so good. Abby could destroy us.

"Oh hell no! That's not going to happen" Mercedes shouted, she started to make her way back down the corridor. Matt pulled her back.

Later we had a secret Glee meeting, secret being Mr Shue was no where in sight. We were all sitting in the choir room with the door locked

"We went to Cheerio Practice and she was there, Sue _complemented_ her. Said 'Good work'" Santana said angrily "She has made her head! I was going to be head! I worked and worked for that position for nothing!"

"You have a hot ass" Brit said, as she always does. Santana hugged her

"They're up to something, they must be" Noah said, holding me to him so he didn't go and find my cousin

Artie then piped up from beside Tina "Guys calm down, we just checked Jacob's Blog. Rachel he's moved on. Abby is his girl now."

Thank you lord! He's moved on, yes, yes, yes! "What has he said about her?"

"Well it appears that she's bet Santana out for head slut, sorry San, and oh she's failing Spanish" Tina said, it's nothing much, but knowing Jacob it'll get worse. I was pregnant 6 times last year.

"Maybe she'll realize what she has done and be a better person because of this" Sam said looking sad and defeated

"This isn't a fairytale! We're not in Cinderella!" Noah shouted, advancing towards him

"I had Cinderella once, I had to go to the hospital" Brit said dumbly

The two boys looked at her and back at each other. They both started to roar with laughter.

"Wait! There is a new post. Oh my… Gym now!" Tina shouted

We all run down to the gym, Finn was shouting at the new football coach, he was a big tall black man **(AN- picture Laurence Fishburne in Othello, but 5 inches taller****)**. The guy was taller than Finn and totally scary.

"This isn't fair! I have been on this team longer than he has"

"Nothing is fair Hudson, he is better than you. So out of my gym now!" the man shouted, his voice was deep and it echoed around the room

"I have lost everything! My girlfriend, Glee and now this. You can't do this to me" Finn shouted

"Yes I can I am the coach, I set down the law. If you have a problem with that see the head of sports, oh wait that's me" He said calmly

Finn stormed out of the room (Diva fit really).

"What was that about?" Artie asked

Sam was on the other side of the corridor looking at the sports notice board "I think I know, the football team has been posted. Finn's not on it"

"Who is then?" Mike asked

"Me" Sam said with a smile. Kurt and I rushed to hug him

"You gotta fell a tiny bit sorry for him though" Matt said, we all looked down. I know I did. I mean he was an ass, but he didn't really deserve this

"Who was that guy anyway?" Mercedes asked

"That's Coach Ajax, he's new obviously. Really tough on this students, but he's a good coach. We might actually win this year" Noah said

ShuePOV

I sat outside Emma's office waiting for her to come in this morning. It had been an eventful week, but that didn't matter. Everything was ready; all I needed was the woman I loved. I was still sitting there half an hour later. This was unlike Emma she was never late. We had dated over the summer and it was amazing. She was so close to getting over her gramophonic tenancies. Now that she was over them I planned to take it to the next level.

Figgins quickly walked down the corridor towards me

"William! William! It's Emma; she was in a car crash"

"No! I have to go to the hospital" I said

"Will she's gone, Emma's dead"

"No" I whispered dropping the ring box in my hand

EPOV

My last hour on this earth was good, even though it ended too quickly.

Will said he wanted to talk to me before school. He said it was important. I rushed around my house to find the shoes he'd polished for me, the gold ones. I took my pp&j and my handbag and run out into my car. The trip into the school wasn't long and I drove a bit faster than I should. It was exciting and scary; I didn't know what he wanted to talk about.

It was early and the morning so no one should have been drinking, let alone drunk. However he was. I don't know his name, no one did he was from out of town; passing through. He fell asleep at the wheel because of the alcohol in his system. He crossed the centre line; he was going too fast, I had just turned the corner and I couldn't stop in time. He hit me. I didn't die instantly like he did. He was lucky, he didn't fell the pain. I sat there bleeding till the ambulance came, but they couldn't get me out in time.

I died that day; not knowing who killed me, not knowing what the future would bring, not knowing why Will wanted to talk to me about.

I died that day.

RPOV

The school was in mourning. We were all wearing black, even the jocks and Cheerios. During free period the whole Glee club sat in the choir room. All the girls, Kurt, Sam and Mike were crying. Noah comforted me while I sat on his lap. We all loved Miss Pillsberry, but none of us like Mr Shue did. He was heart broken, he loved her so much.

Figgins came in to tell us that the funeral would be in two days. He also asked, on behalf of Miss Pillsberry's family, if we would sing for it. We readily agreed

The two days rushed by, we concentrated on our song. We were excused from classes to practise. It was simple, but we wanted it to be perfect. Finally the day arrived. The school and guests all filed into the gym, the glee club sat together. We were all wearing our normal clothe styles, but it was all black. The minister got up and spoke it us. It was inspirational what he said, I wouldn't be able to repeat it later though. After about 20 minutes he said "Emma was involved in the school's Glee Club, they now what to perform a number in her honour"

We all sat on the stoles set out and started to sing together, no solos, a team effort

"I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

And because I knew you...  
Because I knew you...  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good..."

We all looked out to the mourners, then all of our eyes rested on our Teacher; our coach. Mr Shue had tears in his eyes, his pride shinning through his sadness. Miss Pillsberry had left the building.

Sorry to leave it on a bad note, but I've got exams for the next 2 weeks, so this will be my last post till they are over.

Lots of love

Luke

PS Wish me luck


	10. I Can't Come Back Home

I do not own Glee or its characters

Hey guess what! Exams were cancelled. So I'm back!

**Chapter Ten**

MPOV

It was the day after Miss P's funeral; my Mom and Dad were downstairs having another fight about something stupid. They were both in business, total workaholics. They barely noticed me anymore.

I had to get out of here, they were driving me mad. I grabbed my jacket and left out the back door. As i walked down the street i wondered were to go, my friends would be asleep as it was 9am. However, i saw a crowd of people even though it was early. They were standing outside a church; the minister who had taken the funeral yesterday was among them. I had nothing better to do. Minister West was so inspiring yesterday.

When I entered through the columned double doors a guy greeted me, his hair was as brown as my chocolate thunder and his eyes, oh his eyes, were sapphires in his pale face

'Hello, I'm Jonathan West' if said in a British clipped tone

'Hey, I'm Mercedes Jones' I smiled nervously

'Hello Mercy, welcome to Morrison Baptist. It's your first time here, right?'

I nodded 'Do you want to join me and my mother'

He was so polite and sweet. He took my hand and led me to a pew near the front. A beautiful woman sat there. She looked like she belonged in a movie, not Lima Ohio

'Jonathan who's your new friend?' she smiled, her accent was more Irish than her son's

'Mother this is Mercy, it's her first time here so i asked her to sit with us' Jonathan said bowing slightly

'Jonathan please stop being so formal, its mum. Mercy it's nice to meet you, I'm Dana West'

'It's nice to meet you Ms West' I said curtsying slightly

'Hello, you are one of the people that sang yesterday' a deep British accent said behind me. Minister West stood there with a hand on Jonathan's shoulder

'This is mercy' Jonathan said

"Mercy! Oh amen what a name. Well Mercy it's wonderful to meet you I'm Jonathan's father and the Minister here. Maybe if we are lucky

We can get you to sing next week" a Asian girl a bit younger than me started to play the old organ, Minister West laughed "that's my queue"

After He greeted us all and we prayed a group of 8 people went up to the front and picked up instruments, including Jonathan (microphone) and the minister (violin). They started to play a rock tune and words came up onto a data projector screen; it was Amazing Grace. It was fun singing along with the entire congregation and Jonathan was an amazing singer.

After the service we all west out into the lounge and talked.

"So did you enjoy yourself Mercy?" he asked me smiling

"Ya it was great, I-" I said before two boys came over and interrupted us

"Hello Johnny, who's your friend?" one of them said with a cocky grin

"First, _Daniel_, this is Mercy and second my name is Jonathan not Johnny"

The other boy piped up "Oh Johnny boy, don't act like that, we only wanted to meet your friend. I'm Zack and this is Danny"

"I'm sure it's a _pleasure_. Anyway Jonathan weren't you going to give me a tour?" I said, as we walked away I asked "who are they?"

"Daniel and Zachary, two pompous imbeciles. Sorry to be rude, but they get under my skin"

"Don't worry about it, I know what you mean' i laughed 'there's this girl at my school who used to be so crazy about singing, no one liked her. She used to get under everyone's skin. Anyway we all joined this glee club, she got a boy friend and we became friends i guess, and a few weeks ago her boyfriend asked out another girl and she dumped him, she was all hell to the no. The whole Glee club looked after her is was really cool, but i do know what you mean about people getting under your skin"

He laughed

APOV

"You okay T?" I asked the girl pushing me along the street. Usually dad would drive us places, but we didn't want to hear him harping on about drink diving etc. Tina and I were on our way to the school auditorium even though it was a Sunday. We felt safe there, neither one of us wanting to be at home. Principle Figgins gave me a key as long as I looked after all the sound stuff; he's cheaper than Mr Crabs is.

"I honestly don't know Artie. I don't want to feel anything, so I'm not. Miss P was awesome and she helped us a lot, I'll miss her, everyone will. I mean Santana and Puck both cried yesterday"

"Ya we will. Come on we better practice that song Rachel found for us"

We went up onto the stage and Tina sat at the piano, while I had my guitar

I started to sing softly

"_Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it  
Tell me something sweet to get me by  
'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'_

La, la la la, la la la  
'Til everyone is singin'

If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past  
It might be for the best"

Tina sung

"_Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving  
Yeah, you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'_

La, la la la, la la la  
'Til everyone is singin'  
La, la la la, la la la

I took over _"If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past  
It might be for the best"_

Tina smiled before singing _"You know you can't give me what I need  
And even though you mean so much to me  
I can wait through everything"_

I sung softly "_Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
I'm not some boy that you can sway"_

She joined in _"We knew it'd happen eventually_

La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
(Artie: If you can wait 'til I get home)  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
(Artie: Then I swear we can make this last)  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'"

She played the last part while I said "If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear we can make this last"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I know it's short, but hey


	11. The End of a Era

I do not own Glee or its characters

MATT'S LEAVING GLEE! -Cry- I am now sad. However I love all my reviewers, hugs to all of you! Sorry I'm a bit weird sometimes, I'm only 16 

Chapter Eleven

AbPOV

I am a Berry, so of course I follow the family routine. Getting up early, exercising, eating and getting ready all before arriving at school mega early were normal for me. Sam did the same, but he headed to _Rachel's_ before going to school. Now I might be the new Head Bitch, but I care for my brother. I seriously don't care who he dates, male or female. However the fact that he goes to _her_ house to met up with Kurt kills me. Of course I never let anyone see this. I drove to school. When I arrived there were several Jocks waiting for me, it was sweet I guess, but i had my eyes on another man.

Noah Puckerman was a stud, he was hot, he was musical and god dammit he would be MINE. My freaking cousin was the only thing in my way.

We had several new Cheerios, so i decided to test them. They both had Slushies and little miss Rachel was just around the corner.

RPOV

"Yo! Berry I wanta talk to you" was it just me or did those words just come out of Dave Karofsky mouth "Rachel. I need to talk to you"

I turned around and there he was, no Slushie in hand.

"Wow you are looking smoking, Puck is one lucky guy. Anyway I wanted to say I'm- I'm sorry" he choked out, finding every word hard for him; it was so out of character "for like everything I did to you. Since Miss P's death and seeing you look so damn fine I've decided it will be a capital offence to do anything to this piece of sweet apple pie. Life is to short for bullying" he winked and started to turn away.

Then something wet, cold and sticky hit her in the face. Another hit her in the chest. She wiped the slushie from her eyes to see the Cheerios how threw them being held by four Jocks with K yelling at them

"You know what you just did? You just brought real estate in hell" he yelled

Noah turned the corner with Mike and Matt in tow "Rachel! Who did this to you?"

"Oh poor Berry Bon" Mike said wincing

"Puck I was there, those two, they did it" Karofsky said

"We didn't want to. We had to or she'd kick us off the team" one winded

Noah looked like he wanted to punch something. Abby made them do it, Abby? I hung my head in shame, slushie sloping to the floor. My cousin was really the lowest of the low, a vulgar and loathsome worm. Mike and matt both got towels out of their bags and started to clean me up

"Karofsky let them return to the mothership. I'll deal with them later" Noah said before turning to me "I guess it's my turn to clean you off"

He dragged me off to a bathroom; it was early so no one was there. With slushie off my face and out of my hair the only problem was my shirt. It was white with a vibrant blue stain across the chest. We had scrubbed and scrubbed, me standing in my camisole, but to no avail

"They are going to pay for this" Noah snarled

"Noah don't beat them up, I wouldn't want that. I'll just wear this" i pointed at my camisole "I kinda wished i had left clothes in my locker now, but the attacks stopped"

"There is no way in hell you are just wearing that, I don't want the entire male student body turned on over my girlfriend, your mine. You can wear this" he said taking out his football shirt, the same one I'd worn oh so long ago. I remember it being to big, it fell down off one shoulder. I put it on. I have to admit i looked nice with dark blue skinny jeans, Chucks and now Noah's top. I looked over in the mirror at Noah he was drooling while fiddling with my pony tail.

"Noah... We make a pair of hot looking Jews, don't we?"

He laughed "always have, babe, always have"

We made it 5metres down to corridor before people started to stare. Rachel Berry was wearing Noah 'Puck' Puckerman's shirt? They were all in shock. I blushed furiously and Noah casually puts his arm around my shoulders as much to say 'that's right stare'

"Noah they are all staring" I muttered

"I know, but let them they are just jealous. And hey it's training for all the paparazzi when you're on Broadway" he smirked. We saw Abby down the hall glaring, Noah kissed me and I heard her stamp her foot.

AbPOV

This must be a joke, a freaking joke. Though she was slushied, the sign of a freak and a loser, people still liked her and smiled when she walked past. I had watched from around the corner, the jocks had helped her and Puck was still on her arm. Why does a school suddenly like someone they all used to hate? Are they all so superficial that clothes change opinions?

Little Miss Berry is going to pay

SPOV

I had heard of Rachel's dilemma, but Puck said that he'd handle it. Kurt and I decided to leave it so we headed to a Glee lunch that we were having. The club had wanted more practices before sectionals. I had no argument against it. Mr Shue wanted all of us to pick a song over the weekend, it could be anything. I decided to sing 'Sunset Boulevard' and Kurt wanted to sing 'Miss Otis Regrets'

We all sat around talking when Mercedes arrived. She was literally glowing. I noticed a cross around her neck; I nudged Kurt, who moved over a seat and then patted the seat between us

"Hey Leading Lady, who so bright?" Kurt asked

Mr Shue walked in (_perfect_ timing, not) "I'll tell you soon"

"Right anyone want to go first?" He smiled at us; he really did look like the idiot Rach used to date

"I'll go Mr S" Mercedes said "Over the weekend I went to church. At first it was to get out of the house" she winced "but now I know it is much more. There are people there who care about me even though I have only met them once. In a way it reminded me of the people in this room. We sung this while I was there, all together. If you want you can join in too" Then she started to sing

"_Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost, but now I'm found  
Was blind, but now I see  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed  
My chains are gone  
I've been set free  
My God, my Savior has ransomed me  
And like a flood His mercy rains  
Unending love, Amazing grace"  
_

We all stood up, at once as a team, and linked hands to sing

_"The Lord has promised good to me  
His word my hope secures  
He will my shield and portion be  
As long as life endures_

_My chains are gone  
I've been set free  
My God, my Savior has ransomed me  
And like a flood His mercy rains  
Unending love, Amazing grace_

_My chains are gone  
I've been set free  
My God, my Savior has ransomed me  
And like a flood His mercy rains  
Unending love, Amazing grace_

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow  
The sun forbear to shine  
But God, Who called me here below  
Will be forever mine  
Will be forever mine  
You are forever mine"

Whether we realized it at the time or not, we all cried. It didn't matter what religion we were, we cried. New Directions was a team and the chains of stereotypes and groups were gone, we'd proven it.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

So that's it

Oh I put a poll up about the new male co-leader, please do it because I have no idea who to choose Noah, Mike, Kurt or Sam


	12. As long as it isn't Disco

I do not own Glee or its characters

**Chapter Twelve **

SanPOV

I strutted to Miss S's office, hey I might be a little Gleek, but I was still hot. I was pissed; I had worked hard for Captain and that little Cheeri-hoe high kicks in and steals it. I was going to have a word with the coach, maybe she would respect me and give me the position, or not. Little Miss Prance was already in there "And what do you want"

"The usual of course, to destroy the Glee club. I have an idea, we take the main talent. If Rachel is heart broken then she will leave the club. We set Noah up. Actually I already have. That creep Jacob has photos of Puck with a certain Latina. I've put them in Rachel's locker. She'll be looking at them as we speak-"

I didn't wait to listen to the end of the conversation. I ran to Rachel's locker, but of course I didn't make it. I heard Rachel yelling at Noah

"You said you'd stopped. No more mucking around, but no you've been up to your old tricks haven't you?" she saw me "and you! Why Santana, why? How could you both do this to me?" she threw what I knew to be the photos on the ground and ran off.

Puck picked them up and stared. They were of the two of us, making out after glee about 6 months ago. Puck still had his Mohawk for Sue's sake.

"Jacob took them last year. Abby got them off him and put them in Rachel's locker. I heard Abby tell Sue" I said "come on we have to deal with this"

As we walked I sent a text to both Quinn and Mike explaining and telling them to find Rachel, I was a fast texter. Jacob Ben-Israel was standing by his locker looking at a pair of panties that were hopefully not his.

"Jewfro! Get your ass here" I shouted. He started to run, but Puck grabbed him "okay here is the deal. We are going to find Berry, you are going to tell her these photos are old, you're going to point out that Puck has a mohawk and then you're going to start running!"

"Why should I? There is trouble in paradise, this is my chance to get in Rachel's pants" he sneered till Puck slammed him face first into the lockers

"I thought you liked Abby now" I said getting ready to kick his ass

"She's just a thing on the side. She means nothing to me. Rachel is still my Princess" he said, I was going to barf. I felt sorrier for her than ever

"Tell her" I snarled

QPOV

I looked at my phone; I had a text from Santana. _'Abby gave Rachel photos of me and Puck making out. They were taken ages ago, he still has the hawk! Go find her and comfort her, me and Puck going to kill Jacob' _

I looked at Mike who had been reading the same text on his own phone. We ran to the auditorium bench, Rachel sat there sobbing. I ran over and hugged her

"Calm down Berry Bon" Mike said, he really was the best boyfriend ever

"Ya Rach stop those tears" I said rubbing her back

"Noah- Santana-" she sobbed. We let her cry, me hugging her and Mike hugging us both. Suddenly Jacob Ben-Israel was thrown around the corner

"Rachel, my angel, you received photos lately well I want to tell you I- I took them on Friday" he smiled horridly, it grew when Rachel stood up, as if he thought he'd get some. Then Rachel punched him.

"Rachel! I would never do that to you, I swear. These were taken last year. Look" Puck said as he shoved them under her nose "I still have the 'hawk. Rachel I would never cheat on you. I like you too much to do that"

Rachel looked down at the photo, up at Puck and back down. It was a tense few minutes "oops"

A sigh of relief went around the group; Puck pulled Rach into a hug. She asked into his chest "it was Abby wasn't it?"

"who else" we all said

RPOV

A few days after the Jacob incident we had another Glee rehearsal. Mr Shue announced that we needed another captain, seeing that _Finn_ had left.

"So do we have any nominations?" Mr Shue asked. Oh course I thrust my hand into the air

"I think Noah should be our new co-captain Mr Shue" I said

"Though Puck would make a great captain I don't think he should be it" Kurt said "no offence intended Puck, but then the club would be very narrow minded seeing that the two captains are dating. I think Mike should be our male captain"

"But Noah is a better singer than I am" Mike said

"Hun Noah can still be the lead, but you'll be co-captain" Quinn smiled

Mr Shue looked around at us "any more nominations? No. Okay do you both accept the nomination?" both boys nodded "okay voting in a week. Now this week I was listening to the radio and I heard this song and I thought you might enjoy it"

"As long as it isn't Disco Mr Shue" Artie said

NPOV

It's exactly two weeks till sectionals. Rachel had it all worked out, heck she had made a calendar for it, but hey that's why she's my girl. Anyway most of the club is freaking out, I don't see why. We'll kick butt this year and Sylvester will have nothing to do with it. Santana of course is keeping an eye on Brit.

We (being Sam, Kurt, my woman and me) were sitting in English, none of us paying attention. Dude _Rachel_ wasn't paying attention; she was drawing a detailed dance plan for Mike

"Mr Puckerman, Miss Berry; would you mind telling me a theme of the play each?" Miss Spear asked from the front. We didn't even have to glance at our notes

"The forcefulness of love" I said

"The individual versus the state" Rachel beamed

Miss S turned around and I winked at Rachel, she smirked. I had taught her well. The bell rang 10 minutes later; I turned to grab my bag and knocked my folder off the desk. Rachel bent to pick it up

"Noah what's this?" she asked, oh no please not that, anything but that. I looked over and she was holding a file bursting with pieces of paper. I carefully took it from her hands and put it in my bag.

"It's nothing important. Only ideas I've written down" I said, praying that she would drop it. Sadly this was Rachel; the girl I loved because of her ambition, talent and _determination_.

"Noah please tell me" she batted her eyelids "I won't tell anyone"

I groaned and took another folder out of my bag. This one was neat and perfect. The file was really only ideas, this was the one Rachel wanted to see. I put it on the desk and pushed it over to her. She opened it and carefully printed across the front page was the title 'Helen of Sparta'

"It's a play thing about Helen of Troy before she met Paris. My mum used to be a classical studies teacher so I know a lot about that stuff. I started writing this after I joined Glee. It's almost finished" I said

"You are writing a musical? Noah this is amazing. Can I read it?"

"Oh no you can't Berry, that's why I put it there" I sighed. Really for a smart girl she could be a bit stupid.

"Well Noah that isn't very- you were joking. Right I better start reading then" she said

I rolled my eyes before picking up the folder and pulling her out of the room "it can be your homework. I want food. Its lunchtime, anyway Quinn wanted to talk to you"

"About...?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Girl stuff, I don't know do I?"

She laughed

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Holidays are here! Party! Just kidding… I'm studying all holidays (or writing fanfiction… don't tell my mother :P)


	13. A girl, a mother and RayRay

I do not own Glee or it's characters

**Chapter Thirteen**

MaPOV

I sat in my car holding a bright yellow flyer. It advertised a poetry reading in town on Saturday. I was going to ask Wendy if she wanted to go. I admit I was nervous. She was pretty and smart and walking right past my car. I jumped out

"Wendy!" she turned to my shout "hey. Um there is this poetry reading... In town on Saturday... And I was wondering if you'd like to go, you know with me?"

What was I kidding? She wouldn't want to go with me. She was amazing and I was just a back line jock. Popular, but unknown. If there were a TV show I'd be the guy with no lines and left by the second series.

"I'd love to go with you. It sounds like fun, why don't you come pick me up an hour beforehand"

I readily agreed and practically skipped to football practice.

We all lined up and listened to Coach Ajax rant like an army general. We started to do drills, however while I was passing a ball to Sam Wendy walked onto the field and winked at me then she went over to the coach and /hugged/ him. What the?

On the pretext of re- tying my shoe lace I listened to their conversation.

"Hello darling, how was your day?" Coach Ajax said softly, he was smiling

"It was wonderful daddy, a boy asked me to a poetry reading on Saturday. He's really nice and I know you'll like him" Wendy replied

I stood up, but I only took in one thing. I had just asked out the Coach's daughter.

MiPOV

"Mum I'm home!"

I had just arrived home from the weirdest practice ever. After drills Matt was white and dude that man was black. He kept looking at this chick in the stands and then at the Coach each time he looked freaked like someone was going to kill him.

"I'm in the kitchen hunny" my Mum called from the kitchen. She was baking cookies and I started to help her. I love cooking almost as much as I love dancing. However I'd never tell Mum that. Now before we move on I had better explain something about my mother. Her and my father ran away together to America when they were my age and they love it here. Dad is the 'American Business Man' and Mum is the 'Perfect American House Wife'. They want me to do something with my life, like become a lawyer or a doctor. When I was a kid they gave me extra homework and forced me into all these clubs, like math club and chess club, because it would look good on a college application.

She didn't like the fact that I joined Glee until I told her that universities looked for cultural aspects as well as sporting and academics

"So this girl you have been dating, Quinn isn't it?" oh no "I think you should invite her and her mother over for Sunday lunch"

Meeting the parents already? Damn. I started to walk out of the room "where are you going young man?"

"To invite Quinn over for Sunday lunch"

QPOV

Me, Rach, Puck and Mike were walking down the corridor almost at Glee. Mike and I were talking about his Mother's crazy lunch I had gone to the day before. Mrs Chang loved me apparently, even though she was cold at the time. Suddenly we heard a shriek

"Ray-Ray!" an auburn haired girl yelled before tackling Rach. A boy who looked just like the girl picked them both up and hugged them.

"Peter! Louise! What are you both doing here?" Rach gasped "no wait, we need to be at Glee, come with up and explain on the way. This in Quinn, her boyfriend Mike and my boyfriend Noah"

The boy, Peter, looked as though he'd just eaten a lemon as Puck was mentioned.

"Well Daddy got a job at some company here and we jumped at the chance to see you again" Louise explained "of course it means we have to spend every holiday with Mum, but hey whatever"

We walked into the choir room and everyone stared, except Sam who jumped up to welcome our guests

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you all to Peter and Louise Porthouse"

"So how do you know _our_ Rachel?" Kurt asked

"How could we not know Ray-Ray? Back at our old school in Chicago she was friends with everybody, head cheerleader, President of the Drama Club, she was Ray-Ray Ber-"

"Stop! They get the picture. I was popular" Rachel said wide eyed (like Miss P wide), but me, Santana and even Brit sat open mouthed

"You're Ray-Ray Berry!" Santana shouted

"Ya…" Rach said. Ray-Ray Berry was the best cheerleader the Junior High circuit had ever seen, but she disappeared between Junior High and High School. Or she'd moved to Lima, Ohio

"Why didn't you join the Cheerios?" I asked my Best Friend

"I wanted to concentrate on my Broadway career. Where are you going?" Rach asked noticing that all three of us were creeping out of the choir room. Realization flickered across her face "Oh no you don't"

"MISS SYLVESTER!" we yelled running down the corridor "MISS SYLVESTER!"

Rach took off after us, leaving everyone else staring. Shouts of 'get back here' and 'Miss Sylvester' rang through the corridors of William McKinley High School. We finally found the dreaded Cheerleading coach in the empty Gym

"Miss Sylvester, do you remember Ray-Ray Berry?" I asked

"Why yes Preggo I do remember her. A fine Cheerio she would have made, I bet she knew what contraception is too" She said as Rach skidded through the door

"Miss Sylvester I'd like to introduce you to Ray-Ray Berry" I motioned to Rach. Miss S smirked and looked Rachel up and down

"Prove it. Like Berry could be a Cheerio"

A flash of rage flicked in Rach's eyes. Miss S had said the right taunt. She walked into the middle of the Gym and started the most amazing routine I've ever seen. She flipped, twirled and cart wheeled all over the floor; she was like Kim Possible on steroids

"You're in" Miss S said before starting to walk out

"Only if Quinn is too" Rachel said, not even panting

"Fine"

NPOV

"So dude what's up with the Suit?" Matt asked Peter. The dude was wearing a shirt, dress pants, tie and a vest

"Yeah man, you look like Shue" I laughed

"You wouldn't laugh if you could see what the suit can do" Peter smirked and sat beside me "see that girl there" he pointed out of the always open door "watch this"

Louise rolled her eyes as her brother walked past. A few seconds later he walked back in with a phone number "See"

"Bro this isn't Chicago, you can't do that anymore" Louise said arms crossed. Then Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brit walked back in.

"Hope they didn't torture you to much Babe" I said then kissed her cheek. I saw Peter stiffen

"I'm a Cheerio" She said

Silence filled the room.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

So here is another chapter, sorry I've been away so no time to post

Review are always welcome

Hugs!


	14. The New CoCaptian

**Chapter 14**

RPOV

Mr Shue was late as usual; you would think that on such an important day like today he would be on time. Today we are meant to be selecting our sectionals songs and we had finally picked a date to select our new co-captain. Mike vs. Noah, Kurt had given up.

"Alright everyone take a seat! Today we have a lot to do, sorry I am late I just gave detention to two cheerios who slushied someone. Anyway we will first be voting for co-captain and then we will discuss songs" Mr Shue said from the door while walking to the front of the classroom. He noticed that I had already given everyone a little piece of paper cut to the exact same size as the rest and chuckled "well write you vote and put it in the hat! Chop, chop"

I went up and put my piece of paper in the hat straight away. It was a tense few minutes, everyone thinking and putting their paper in the hat. Noah was the last to hand in his vote. Then it was another tense minute as Mr Shue counted them up, he looked up and gestured for them all to pit down "it was very close and well done to the both of you. However, our new Co-captain is..." he paused infuriatingly "Mike Chang"

Quinn shrieked and dive-bombed her boyfriend, who just sat there wide eyed. I looked at Noah, who to my surprise looked really happy for his friend. I chuckled as he jumped up and saluted Mike. This got a reaction, Mike laughed and hugged Quinn back then he turned and hugged me too "hey Co-captain"

Mercedes then shouted "Group Hug!"

We were swooped up in a big group hug, with everyone, including Santana, Kurt and Mr Shue. We ended up breaking apart due to us laughing so hard.

"Now song selection time, any suggestions?"

Quinn's hand was the first to hit the air "I think we should sing Nobody's Side" their was a general nod of agreement "it's a ballad, so we have that sorted"

Tina's hand was the next to hit the air "I think we should sing One of Us, it's quite a nice song and I know it's about God, but I think it would sound good with Nobody's side"

"It's defiantly a possibility Tina" Mr Shue smiled

"Can we do something from this decade please?" Noah asked "I mean we do show tunes and 80's pop all the time, and that's cool, but could we try something more modern? Like Daughtry or Owl City or something"

"I agree" Mike said "I was thinking Daughtry's Feels like Tonight"

"It sounds fair" Kurt said "I was going to suggest something from Wicked, but I do like Feels like Tonight"

"Well if Beyonce agrees we have to do it" Santana smirked. We all laughed at the glare Kurt shot her way.

"As Co-captain I would like to move the motion that we perform Nobody's side, One of Us and Feels like Tonight at Sectionals. Does anyone have any complaints or any other ideas?" Mike jumped up and said, he was met with stony silence "motion passed!"

"Wonder if you'll head will fit through that door Chang" Noah snorted

Quinn kept looking at me and then quickly looking away, she opened her mouth a dew times as though she was about to say something. I looked at Noah and Mike, who just shrugged and continued playing my X-Box. It was Monday afternoon and we were sitting in my lounge while the boys played games and getting very excited

"Quinn, I'm going to make dinner, you want to help?" I asked getting up. She followed me to the bright and modern kitchen; my dads weren't home as they were visiting my sick aunt with my blessing so we had free rein. When we got there I casually asked over my shoulder "what's wrong Quinn?"

"Nothing" she said, I raised my eyebrow while passing her the bottle of spray oil I had just found "it's just that, well, why did you never tell me you were Ray-Ray Berry?" I opened my mouth to answer her, but now that she had started Quinn wouldn't stop, I must have rubbed off on her "and about Peter and Louise and Chicago and everything. Why did you stop cheerleading? You were popular. But most importantly why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn looked down at the bottle of spray oil and I took a deep breath "As I said at Glee this afternoon I wanted to focus on singing and well I was different in Chicago, I could be so cruel back then. I did it sweetly so I got away with it, but it was horrible. There was this one girl who was a bit over weight and I took her shopping and made several comments about it, thinking I'd be cruel to be kind. However she stopped eating and lost weight dramatically, she was in hospital for a while. I know she is okay though, after I left I got Louise to keep tabs on her. I didn't want to be that bitchy Cheerleader again so I didn't try out for the Cheerios"

"Tell me about Peter and Louise" Quinn said, looking in my fridge for the vegetables we could put in the stir fry we had decided to make

"Louise was my best friend and Peter was my boyfriend. We ruled the school, even in our first year. I was Head Cheerleader and Lead of Glee, Louise was in all the Arts (A.N. Here I mean like Drama, music and Art) clubs and committees and Peter was in like every sports team. We were the golden three. It was hard on them after I left. It probably didn't help that their parents finally decided to divorce. Peter wasn't always a ladies man you know, after his parents divorced he became obsessed with 'How I met your Mother', you know the TV show, and started to base himself on one of the characters Barney, that's why be wears suits I think. Louise stayed the same; she isn't one to admit fear or pain. She continued to act and paint. Of course I moved here and went from being the one to no one"

"I'm sorry Rach" Quinn muttered

MiPOV

I looked at Puck the moment the girls entered the kitchen and hit the pause button seeing the large frown that appeared across his face as soon as Rachel left

"Dude what's up" I asked

"Peter" Puck frowned even more seriously, fiddling with one of Rachel's cushions "he's Rachel's ex"

"How do you know that?

I mean you were as shocked as the rest of us when we heard about Chicago Berry Bon" I frowned as well, taking the cushion off him before he ripped a hole in it.

"I can just tell, he looks at her like Finn did when Rach dated St Douche. Like hungrily, I don't know, like he wants to eat her or something"

I raised my eyebrows at him, know that he mentioned it Peter had leered at Rach a bit, I chuckled "I don't think she'd taste that nice"

"You wanta bet?" Puck smirked waggling his eyebrows and I gagged at the mental picture I received.

PPOV

Seeing Rachel again was amazing. She was as beautiful as ever, her soft hair tumbling down her back as she leaned on the piano and eyes like pools of chocolate as she sung. I thought it would be like old times, me walking down the corridors with her on my arm, but then the first time I'd seen her for years she was on the arm of the muscular lead singer and jock Puck. Life was not fair. When I last heard from Rachel she had no friends, well she had the Glee club, but she suspected none of then actually liked her that they only wanted her for her voice, and of course she was dating that idiot Finn (I could get rid of him easily). She wasn't meant to be happy, with friends and a /boyfriend/. I was meant to swoosh in and be her hero.

I threw the miniature basketball I held at the hoop across the room and, of course, I missed. This frustrated me even more. I wrenched off my tie and threw that too. There was a light tap on my door; I looked up as my lovely twin sister entered my room "Hey Sis"

"Hey Bro, I was thinking..." she smiled innocently

"Oh no, whenever you start a sentence with that phrase it never ends up well" I smirked

"Well we are new here and our names aren't known yet so I think our talents to good use. It's time to unleash the ultimate prank. I've already drawn up a plan" she held up a blue print blinking innocently

I smirked at her again and looked over the plan. Lines formed detailed pictures of lockers and cups, which only a true artist like my sister could draw. I looked back up and whispered "this is going to be legendary"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hey I wrote this chapter this morning. It's a bit rushed (aka I haven't grammar check it at all) and might not be fantastic, but I had to write something after the messages I got begging me to write more (seriously it bought a tear to me eye). I don't know when I'll write again after the 29th I'm thinking, but the offer of giving me ideas still stands

Love you all!

Amy aka Luke


	15. It is ON!

Hey everyone, I'm back! So sorry I haven't written much later, but you know Christmas and everything. Anyway this I the next installment of A tale of three Berry's

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Chapter 15**

RPOV

I arrived at Miss Sylvester's office with Quinn, Santana and Brit at my heels. I looked at the giant clock outside her office, 6:25. Perfect we were five minutes early. Brit knocked

"You're 2 minutes late!" Miss S barked in response

We entered, with Brit mumbling "But the clock said we are early…"

"Its seven minutes early my simple minded friend. Now Santana show these ladies to their seats" Miss S snapped "Now you're uniforms are in you're locker, you must wear it everyday! If you don't you are out, gone, finished. Santana, Brit show these two the ropes. Out of my office!"

We basically ran out and into the Cheerio's locker room. It was a vast room right beside the Coach's Office. Inside there were 24 golden dressing tables with bright red lockers beside them, each of these had the team member's name on it in white flowing letters. They walked over to lockers labeled 'Rachel Berry' and 'Quinn Fabray'

"Now Q, you thankfully know the ropes of being a Cheerio, but Rach come here. Here is you're code, open it up" I fiddled with the lock till it opened "These two red uniforms are you're home uniforms, while the two black one are for away games. Every night you're uniform will be dry cleaned so leave it on the hook on you side of you're locker here. This is you're jacket, bag, home shoes and away shoes. On you're dressing table you have your complimentary make up kit. Now let's get you changed"

20 minutes later I was something that I though I'd never be again, a cheerleader and not just any cheerleader, but a Cheerio. My head was spinning and not just because Santana had pulled it into a high ponytail, but because it had only just sunk back in, I had power that the Glee club would never have given me. I paused as we exited the changing room "Hey guys I forgot my phone I'll meet you in homeroom"

I dashed back into the changing room and through the door that lead to the coach's office "Miss Sylvester? I have something I want to give to you"

"I don't do bribes from students Ray-Ray" she said from the chair

"Oh no Miss, it's not a bribe. Actually it's a contract that my Father drew up last night. It states that I will be an active member of the squad, I will wear my uniform everyday and I will attend every game if you leave the Glee Club and Mr Shue alone. Also Glee practices come first. I'll let you read over it, and I'll be back after school with my father so you can sign it"

"I'm proud of you Ray, and I never say that so don't spread it around. Now get out of my office before I expel you!"

PPOV

I sat sprawled across several chairs in the back row waiting for Shue; the welcome prank would begin today. The traps were ready and only had to be installed, but they needed the locker codes to do this. Peter winked at Tina who blushed making Artie glare at him and put his arm around her. Louise kicked me; I turned to her "What?"

"You have to stop doing that, these guys are tight and you can't steal their girlfriends. Sure steal Cheerios off the other Jocks, but not these guys. Now you ready?"

"Of course, I better start because here he comes" I started to act tired and made sure my skin paled, giving me a sickly appearance, let's say I had acting ill down to an art.

It took Mr Shue five minutes to notice me "Peter are you okay?"

"I think I'm a bit ill Mr S, I might head to the nurse's office" I said quietly, everyone was looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Well not Artie, who was still annoyed, and Rach, who saw through the act.

"I'll take him" Louise said, acting the concerned sister "he does look awfully pale"

"Of course, go get some rest and Louise I'll see you after lunch in Spanish" Mr Shue nodded; this was going to be easy.

We walked down to the Nurse's office; quickly we had very little time. I looked at my gold watch; we had 40 minutes before the period ended. Mrs Wormwood sat in her office reading a magazine about Alien theories in her purple uniform, as we entered the office she through the magazine aside and laughed "Silly people. Now dears what can I do for you?"

I had my arm draped over Louise "Ma'am I'm not feeling to well, my head is throbbing and wow-" I staggered "the room is spinning"

She lead me over to the examination table and started to check my temperature and the like. I sent the signal to my sister and she promptly burst into tears. Mrs Wormwood spun around "Dear what is the matter?"

She went and sat beside the sobbing girl and Louise cried "It's us moving here, I never wanted to come and on the way we lost all of our baby stuff. I miss my friends and my school. I hate the bullying that happens here and the teachers are so mean, especially Miss Sylvester. And now Peter is sick. I hate it here, I just- I just want to go home!"

"Let's take you to see the new guidance counselor; Miss Holiday is a lovely person, just what this school needs. Now Mr Port will you be okay here by yourself?" Mrs Wormwood said standing up

"I'll be fine, I'll just sit here. Go and take your time" I said weakly. After they left I counted to 30 and then leapt for her desk draw. It was the only secure place in the room. I grabbed the set of keys I had picked from her pocket when she was checking my pulse and unlocked the draw. It had another weird looking ring in it like the one she wore, a folder labeled BANE and a list of locker codes. I quickly scribbled the codes down for Finn Hudson, Abby Berry and a few Cheerios & Jocks that hadn't quite got the message yet; 13 people in total. I carefully put the list away and locked the draw, putting the keys beside her magazine. Then I hopped onto the bed as if nothing had happened. Mrs Wormwood came back in shortly after and gave me a painkiller, sending me on my way. The first code was Finn Hudson's, I pulled the first trap out of my bag. It was a mechanism that would in theory tip anything onto the unlucky person that opened the locker in which it was installed. I had 15 of them in my bag; 1 for each Cheerio & Jock and 2 for Abby and Finn, and 13 micro cameras so we could film the action. When I arrived at Sir Douche's locker Louise stood there with a crate of Slushies and a smirk across her face. In the 15 minutes we had left to us we ran around the lockers putting our traps and cameras into them, thank god they were close together.

When the bell rang we where already in the cafe watching my laptop watching people get slushied by their own lockers.

Abby was the penultimate person to open her locker. As the blue and green slushie dripped off her face I noticed that she not only looked shocked, but also was already plotting revenge already. The war was on. I sent video clips to Jewfro.

NPOV

Seeing Abby getting slushied was the funniest thing I had ever seen, better than Finn being creamed on level 2. Rach had nicked Peter's Laptop off him so we could watch the videos of the ultimate slushie feast. She was sitting on my knee because the Glee table was crowded, the whole club was with us, but I didn't mind. I thought she was hot before in her short skirts and skintight jeans, but now she was like sex on a stick. Seriously when I saw her this morning I walked into a locker door sending me sprawling across the floor. I was absentmindedly fiddling with her skirt when she hit me across the arm and kissed my check. For the first time ever I didn't react because Finn freaking Hudson and Jesse St. Git were walking across the Cafe in identical outfits, like the ones we wore during the mash-ups last year. Rachel looked up as I didn't respond and stared at the pair as Jesse started "Hey Rachel, remember us? We just came to visit your little, ahem, Glee club, but that's not all we wanted to do. Actually Puck we came here to give you a little warning. I heard a rumour that Rachel was making another conquest and that it was Noah Puckerman, well Puck she will break your heart like she broke ours"

Then the music of Bon Jovi's song 'You Give Love a Bad Name' blasted out of the huge speakers on the roof and they started to sing to Rachel telling her that she was a horrible bitch. You'd expect her to look mortified at this act as Quinn, Tina and Brit were, but Rachel looked calm and didn't flicker an eye. She waited for them to finish and them when Jesse said goodbye she stood up and said "What don't I get a turn?"

Before either confused boy could answer she climbed onto the table and pushed a button on Peter's computer, which had what looked like the school's sound system data displayed across it, and her own music started to play. She twirled as she started to sing letting her skirt fly up around her

"_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again"_

The rest of the Glee Club had moved away from the table, well all of them except me because my girlfriend was dancing on a table in a Cheerios uniform

"_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say"_

Quinn, Santana and Brit all moved to stand on chairs around the table and joined in with Rachel's dancing and sung back up

"_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone"_

Suddenly she yanked me up onto the table to dance with her. She smirked at her two moronic ex's, they both had red embarrassed faces as Rachel was basically telling them that they were stepping stones. We continued to dance together for the rest of the number.

"_And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know) that I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone"_

As the last notes of my Girl's mash-up played the whole cafe burst into applause like they wouldn't have a year ago. Rachel curtsied and flipped off the table landing right in front of St. Git and Frankenteen "Bye-bye"

They both scarpered, Rach did me proud. Peter sat beside us and clicked on the slushie video screen. We watched as Finn opened his locker and got slushied, today was a good day.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

So I think I might write another 2 chapters and have a season break so I can plan the next few chapters.


End file.
